


zoro makes toast

by credibledan



Category: One Piece
Genre: there is nothing that can prepare you for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credibledan/pseuds/credibledan
Summary: zoro makes toast





	zoro makes toast

Roronoa Zoro storms across the deck, towards the galley. He is a man on a mission. The green-haired swordsman halts dead in the doorway. The Demon of East Blue glares down his target, eyes tinged scarlet in the evening light. There is only one thing that matters to him in this moment. Only one of them will come out alive. As he crosses the galley, the stomps from his heavy leather boots shake the cook's favorite china dishes from where they are resting in the cabinet.

The pirate hunter's dark visage creeps upon the counter top as he nears his prey. One large, calloused hand, with equally enormous sausage like fingers reaches up and carelessly casts aside the lid of the bread box. His demonic presence casts a shadow over the handcrafted artisan whole wheat loaf. He feels Wado Ichimoji call to him, and he skillfully draws the sword in one fell swoop. He takes a long, deep breath. 

"ONI..................................................................................GIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellows, as he cuts through the bread and the box like the butter he will soon top his late afternoon snack with. The force of the attack nearly blows him backwards, but he stands his ground. The sea is silent in the wake of his power. He stares down at his menacing slice of nourishing whole wheat sustenance. 

It is... perfect. Just as he expected.

The second member of the Strawhat Pirates cradles the flawless slice in his sausage fingers. He stops for a moment, savoring it. Then, he turns his fiery dark orbs to the next step. Franky's most prized invention. The toaster.

As he drops his snack into the maw of the invention, it almost seems to fall through the air in slow motion. This is it. In one swift movement, he slides the lever down.

It is a tense few minutes as he stares it down. Then... a ding. The toast is propelled into the air. Realization engulfs the green-haired swordsman.

"Oh," he whispers into the silent air. "It's burnt."


End file.
